


Aestus

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Nekojin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cat/Human Hybrids, Cinnamon Roll Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Neko-Jin, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Lubrication, Seme Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> I...I'm sorry E-eren..." A whimper came from Levi, "I made a mess..-" He sniffled, speaking between his laborious breathing. His voice wrecked, practically begging for Eren to rut him into the sheets. Sprawled out on the bed, Levi was misshappen into the sheets, his small form trembling visibly. The alabaster tone of his skin was painted a feverish hue, eyes lidded in a lusted daze and ears twitching occasionally. He looked like what he most likely was, a cat in heat. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>| ErenxNeko!Levi oneshot |</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aestus

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygggod this is so awful okay  
> This isn't beta-d so if you see any flaming mistakes I AM SO SORRY like shit okay wow im tired but enjoy????? I haven't even read over this I regret everything.

_  Eren had known almost nothing about Nekos before he had found Levi. Even with human and Neko-jin living together in a world without judgement he had never seen one, let alone talk to one. Exposure in the media was something Neko-jin lacked, not being properly represented except when a news story came up about the trafficking of several of their kind. It wasn't until Levi turned up, passed out in an alleyway with blood pouring from his head did Eren ever meet a real life Neko. The smokey ears upon the unconscious male were twitching, that was something that had caught Eren's attention. He was alive, thank the gods. He did not want to bear the duty of visiting the police and warning them about a corpse._

_After a stressing hospital trip and a few check ups, Levi was left in Eren's hospice care. The brunette didn't really agree on the idea but it seemed the dark haired male had grown somewhat attached to him. A few doctors explained the nature of their species led them to try to find someone to take care of them and  it usually didn't take much at that. Even then with more developed rights there were many rules in place that Neko-jin were not allowed outside without an accompanying human._

_There are no rules about sexual intercourse between the two species. But the offspring were a problem to the government. With the anatomy being studied by many different groups, one thing many realized is no matter the gender, all Neko-jin share a common trait with cats and maintain an Estrous cycle. Even though it may be shorter and last only up to a week, many Neko-jin are left on the street, knocked up after heat. These Neko and human hybrids usually take up the homeless populace. And thus, a law was passed all human-neko children should be terminated early with no questions asked._

_Eren had never thought about this when Levi was brought home with him, not even when the raven suddenly became antsy around the peak of Spring. He would often find Levi buried under many quilts, or building a nest like thing of their bed out of spare blankets. Eren would question him, but the raven would just freeze up and flush a pink-ish hue, his ears pressing back on his head as he stuttered an explanation. Eren had foolishly thought nothing of it, never wanting to pry when it came to the smaller male. He didn't question anything, in fact, he barely knew anything about the raven other than trivial things. Like how he enjoyed cleaning, and anytime he seemed to be nervous he would start scrubbing the floors furiously, or sweep the kitchen tile. The brunet thought it was almost cute, but never spoke much about it along with many other things._

 

  Now after a simple day of overtime hours at the office, Eren had slipped into his home silently, only to find all the lights shut off-- even the TV to his surprise was also inoperative. Throw blankets were cluttered on the couch, a sure sign Levi in fact was at least home. Usually he'd get off work and find the raven curled up, usually dozing off or watching soap operas- which was another cute habit of his.

Searching all throughout the downstair level of the house, he discovered each and every light was shut off. Which was something that filled him with paranoia, was the raven okay? Eren had read about countless news stories of Levi's kind being kidnapped to be caught up in the sex slave industry or just killed for experimentation. The brunet swallowed nervously, removing his tie.

He had called the raven's name multiple times in a hush whisper before slipping upstairs, removing his blazer silently. Letting the outerwear slip to the floor, he couldn't bring himself to care. Only then when he was upstairs was he able to hear the wrecked sobs coming from his bedroom and immediately recognized them as the male. His gaze darted to the door propped open where a sweet scent was drifting out. A shiver wracked his body, an enticing heat building up at his groin.

Mechanically sweeping the door open, he bit back a moan, the sight was too debauched. Levi seemed to notice he had entered, lifting his head to glance up at the brunet with a guilty look in his eyes. It shattered the males heart just to see it.

"I...I'm sorry E-eren..." A whimper came from Levi, "I made a mess..-" He sniffled, speaking between his laborious breathing. His voice wrecked, practically begging for Eren to rut him into the sheets. Sprawled out on the bed, Levi was misshappen into the sheets, his small form trembling visibly. The alabaster tone of his skin was painted a feverish hue, eyes lidded in a lusted daze and ears twitching occasionally. He looked like what he most likely was, a cat in heat.

But the raven originally was right, pooling at his thighs was what Eren could only describe as slick liquid. But what caught the brunette's attention was the ravens twitching hole. The scent was definitely more potent in that air, bringing the brunet's cock to life. It was like aphrodisiac, actually it most likely was the way it made blood roar in Erens ear and hands ball into a fist. It took every once of his being not to jump the fragile male.

"Levi." Came his name rolling off his tongue, it sounded more like a growl then anything. All Levi's response was a whimper and a shift in his position.

"S..sorry.." He whined once again, hands taking a of the sheets. They fell into a silence, one where Eren was trying to keep himself together, trying to remember what he was told to do if this would ever happen. Mostly all he could remember was that suppressants were one of the alternatives to.... Mating the raven. That word just left a bad taste in his mouth for a reason he could explain.

"Eren...?" Levi swallowed, attempting to sit up and failing of course.

"Yes?" Eren gritted, gaze glued to the floor to keep from meeting his gaze.

"C...can... You help me... You know..." He squeaked and Eren got when he hinted at immediately and would easily comply.

"But..-" Eren cut in, wishing his throat wasn't as dry so his voice wasn't as rough. "You might get... Pregnant." He felt awkward saying it, shifting his weight.

Levi didn't reply, only letting a drawn out mewl. He was rubbing at his skin as if it was on fire. Which must've been what it felt like.

And after a long pause, "P..please, it hurts..."

That had Eren going quickly, unbuttoning his shirt and practically ripping his pants down. Once fully undressed he was on the raven, tugging the smaller male flush against him.

Nipping at his bottom lip was enough to get levi to comply and slot his mouth open for Eren's entry. Which drew a small moan from the raven. Eren found the other males body rather too warm for his liking, but he could only imagine how hot and wet he would be once inside. That had the brunet reaching down to slip a finger inside the male, which was easy due to the amount of slick being produced.

Levi began to writhe, bucking his hips down once Eren added another. The sweetest noises were falling from his lips, little keens and mewls being repeated and the brunet was getting impatient at these.

Once at three fingers Levi was a mess, ears pressed against his head and back arched. "P..please I need you now..." He whimpered.

Eren couldn't argue, and only complied. He turned the raven onto his stomach, taking his time pressing his crown against the nekos slick entrance. Levi was bucking his hips, trying to get Eren to push in.

The brunet went in through one swift movement, nails digging into milky flesh. Levi let out a small cry, the noise muffled by his arms he had his face buried in. Eren couldn't help notice Levi tighten around him, which earned a moan from him.

The brunet gave an experimental thrust, noticing how damn tight the raven felt around him. "P..please..." Levi had keened quietly, rutting back against him.

This had Eren going, thrusting at more of a reckless pace more than anything. He leaned forward to fold over the male and dig his teeth into the raven's shoulder, thrusts never faultering. Levi was more vocal than he expected, lips fallen open to express his pleasure.

"M..more..ah..! Y..yes, there..! Please..nnh." Levi had cried out, his body stiff as a board. Eren began following his orders and thrusting at what he expected to be the ravens prostate.

As this went on Levi began to tremble, the only thing staying up was his hips. Eren had to hold them tightly to keep them in place even. The small noises continued and the brunet could only feel curious to what the ravens expression was.

Curiosity got a hold of him and he slipped out of him, flipping his small frame over before he could protest. Even so, the raven would be able to rest without having to keep himself up. Eren pushed back in without any audible warnings and Levi's back arched once more, his pert nipples gaining Eren's attention.

Leaning down once more he took one of the nubs in his mouth, running his tongue over it, Levi's only reaction being clenching around him which had Eren groaning.

"E..Eren.. P..please...mmn... I think I'm gonna..-" Levi writhed, shifting in his grip soon cumming with a tremble. His lips were parted in several moans the whole time, knuckles turning white due to his grip on the bedspread.

Eren could feel that Levi seed had gotten on his own naval, but he couldn't bring himself to care but only focused himself on the attention his cock was getting from that. "Nh." He had dug his grip in tighter, nipping at Levi's throat as his pace increased, not bringing his attention to Levi in his hypersensitive glory.

Once he pulled his head away Eren noted how absolutely wrecked Levi looked, the sight only described as fucking sinful. Face flushed and swollen lips parted, hair slick with sweat various bite marks adorned Levi's neck. The noises, the fucking noises. If the ones before were sinful, these ones were 'I'm gonna burn in hell for this' level and brought Eren over the edge, member tightening as his seed was deposited inside the raven.

Pulling out, Eren noticed Levi's heavy breathing and sated expression. "Y..you okay?" The brunet found himself stuttering, as he pulled out, perfectly content with himself. Levi only nodded, no words spoken from him.

"I..I'm gonna get some fresh bedding..." Eren noticed how dirty the rest of bed was and crawled off the bed, heading to his closet. After some searching he was able to find the necessary bedding and set it at the foot of the bed as he picked up the raven off from the bed, making sure to press a kiss to his forehead before setting him on the dresser.

Eren made the bed then picked Levi up once more, laying him down as he headed off once more to get a wet wash cloth to clean up the nekos chest and inner thighs.

After cleaning up himself and the raven-- who had his eyes drooping and expression peaceful Eren was finally able to curl up with him.

Levi had his face nestled in the crook of the brunet's neck, content purrs spilling from his throat. Eren was already drifting off at that point though, their breathing slowly becoming in sync as they slowly drifted off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on IG @/levieren


End file.
